Newport
Newport Planet 3rd planet in the Dover System. Union Fleet Installation The Planet is a Type A2 Garden world of exceptional beauty. The world was owned by the Saran Crown as a recreation world, but has never been extensively used by the Saran Royal house. It was donated about 2500 years ago to the the United Stars Navy. Fleet established one of their Academy branches there. The Advanced Officer Training Facility Newport as well as an ROTC College: the Naval Academy College on Newport. The United Stars Army maintains their only Cavalery Unit and School at Newport and the Army Officers Equestrian Association maintains their Office and large Horse ranches on Continent 2 No other Industry or heavy colonization spoils the lush nature of the planet. The world is rich on native life and has both plant and animal life, but no lifeforms above Threat Level 4. Climate is mild with temperatures ranging from minus 20 to 40 degrees Celsius. With strong seasonal changes and no Weather Control. Planet is tectonic active, and received crust stabilization and a controlled internal pressure vent system from Wurgus engineers. There are two moons of insignificant size that have little to no influence on the planets Oceans (the combined tidal effect of the two moons is under 5 cm between extreme cases) or electromagentic field. Land Water ratio is 60 / 40 and there are 4 Continents and a great number of islands. Planetary declination is 8.9 degrees (which accounts for the strong seasonal changes) There is only one Settlement and City : Newport Town on Continent Three with a population of 150,000. Newport has no officially designated Spaceport, and only a large Shuttle landing field near the Academy. Large Space ship traffic is handled via Dover 2 There is a biweekly Space Bus connection to Sphinx Planet Civilian Access is limited and requires Military Police Background Checks. There are no Imports or Exports, but Freelancing Merchants can make a tidy profit with Luxury goods like Cigars, Liquors and similar high end Lux items as these items are always in demand. Also Equestrian supplies are readily purchased. Newport Academies The Newport Elite Academy, one of the Academy Branches was used to further educate and groom talented cadets in their third year for Command roles. The concept was strongly opposed by Admiral Stahl, who vehemently argued against Elite Schools and argued for On hands training aboard ships. The Newport Academy was until recently the site for the Reagan Trophy Challenge. While under the Command of Admiral Dent the School and the concept became seriously corrupted and was influenced by the Worm. The School was permanently closed in 5019 after one of the most spectacular and also most embarassing public broadcasted military trial cases in Union Fleet History, leading to the public executon of 23 Union Officers, the forced resettlement to Penal Colonies of 45 Officers and personnel. In 5025 the Newport Standard Academy was opened using new and refurbished facilities The facility is currently refurbished and will be re-opened as regular standard academy. The ROTC College remains open after extensive investigations revealed that there was no connection to the events at the former Elite Academy. Category:Places Category:Armed Forces Category:Planets Category:N Category:Armed Forces - Academies Category:Union - Academies